A Reverse Cinderella Story
by pocketfullofluck
Summary: Her chariot changed to a pumpkin. And her glass slippers were now pink flip-flops. Or in reality: Her life changed from controlled to unknown. And her prince became just a regular guy. And her 'Happily Never After' became 'Happily Ever After.'TxG oneshot!


**So, this is a new one-shot. It's a light-dark. Like grey. A forbidden romance that is allowed. It's different but still the same. It crosses the line of love and war. Yet, it is peaceful. Enjoy.**

* * *

**12:06 P.M.**

**June 2, 2008**

**Mary Claire Public Park**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

Her brown hair tangled in the wind as she sat there, staring perplexedly at the grass. She had so much on her mind that she distracted herself on one piece of grass. She was studying it with such interest; the average person would think she was doing an experiment on the growth of grass.

But she wasn't.

She had her legs crossed like she was participating in a traditional Indian worship service, with her back slightly bent and her hands a light green color from running her fingers through the lush grass.

She was alone, for once, taking in the environment and breathing deeply. She loved her moments to relax and think to herself. While she had few, she enjoyed the minutes while they lasted.

"Gabriella!" She heard a male shout from behind her, pulling her from her trance, "Babe!" She stood up and purposely stepped on the grass that she had been staring at, laughing slightly.

"Yeah?" The boy tossed her a ball and laughed gently,

"We are playing football! Want to be on my team?" She caught it easily, knowing that he had thrown it slowly. Giving him a half grin, she threw it back,

"I'd love to but I'm talking to these girls."

It was a lie. Everything around him was a lie. She hated football. She hated sitting in the grass for hours while he hung out with the boys. But, he was her boyfriend and he loved her. So, she hung out with his friends' girlfriends and laughed at their petty jokes.

"So, I heard that Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth are having problems. That slut must have cheated on him," Gabriella heard one of the girls say. She turned around and glared. All of the other girlfriends knew that Sharpay was Gabriella's best friend. So, she spoke up,

"Hey, shut the fuck up," she muttered, "Sharpay isn't a slut. She and Chad aren't having problems and she isn't cheating."

The girls rolled their eyes at her. They all looked down upon her but put on a straight face when the other boys were around. Gabriella sighed when the boys approached the group of girls.

"Baby, what's going on here?" She heard her boyfriend ask, "Honey?"

_Baby. Honey. Babe. _She hated pet names. Gabriella loathed them. She repeated this fact to her boyfriend over and over again and she just ignored her. He told her that they were compliments rather than sexist comments.

She had never called them sexist comments. He had twisted her words. Like always.

"Nothing," she whispered, "I'm just defending Sharpay." The blonde snorted and shoved the other guys,

"Oh, that bitch? She's almost as bad as Bolton." Gabriella bit her tongue. It was one thing to lash out at the female but another to stand up to her boyfriend. Her parents had lectured her on respecting men and how she was never right.

It had all gone hill about six months ago. Her mother had gotten laid off and hit the bottle, while her father was forced to feed the family. At that moment, her parents had decided that men were the ultimate sex and women were below them.

Gabriella tried to explain that their opinion was histrionic, saying that their democratic values were so conservative and unlike them. They simply told her that 'Life's a bitch and women can't handle that. That's why there has never been a female president.'

So, she obeyed her parents. Then, when rich David had taken an interest in her, her parents insisted that she date this wealthy boy. And respect him.

So, she became another fan girl. She became another face in the stand and a trophy girlfriend. She hated it.

She smirked as she saw a flash of blue across the field.

"I have to pee," Before anyone could reply, with flip flops in her hands, she dashed across the park. Turning to see if the group was watching her, she grinned.

They weren't.

Making a shift turn to the left, she felt a strong arm pull her into the 'covered bridge' in the playground. There stood the boy that she had been yearning to see.

"Troy."

Immediately her lips met his and arms wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers were so cool on her skin and she loved the feel of his touch. He was slightly sweaty from playing basketball but still smelled and looked amazing.

"El," He whispered, putting his forehead to hers. She had their hands connected and their lips near touching, "I've missed you. I love you."

Oh, if only she could publicize their love. Her parents would kill her. However, he was a risk she was willing to take. An affair that would last a lifetime, she would stay by him forever.

"I love you too. God, Troy, this is so fucked up." He laughed slightly, feeling her heart beat quickly in her chest,

"El, you say that every single time we meet," He wiped a stray hair from her face and continued, "Let's do something about it."

She kissed him quickly, knowing the plan he was about to unfold to her. She had her tiny hands around his neck and her mouth moved in rhythm against his.

"We've graduated high school. We are eighteen. Go to NYU, El. Chad, Sharpay are going to be there. And I will be attending there too. We are getting out of this hell hole and actually doing something with our lives. El, you already got in to NYU with a full ride. Just, go." She whispered to him,

"I want to go more than anything. But I can't up and leave one day. David wants me to attend University of Albuquerque. And my parents do too. Everyone is depending on me to succeed," He wrapped an arm around her,

"The difference between me and them is that they are depending on you to succeed but I believe you will succeed. While they hope that you will make something of yourself, I know you will. They like you a lot and I love you more than anything. El, right now, I would marry you," He had never admitted this so deeply and so lovingly. He was like no other boy she had ever met.

"Tonight, I'm going to come to your house at midnight. Make sure your parents know, ok? We have to flee," Troy gasped. He never believed that safe Gabriella Montez would ever leave her bubble and run away with him.

"Shit El, that's like kidnapping," He pulled her closer showing her that he still cared, "You can't expect your family to be totally cool with you leaving them so quickly."

She wiped a hair out of his eyes and felt tears brim on the edges of her brown eyes. She had to admit, she was scared.

"Who says they have to know?" He kissed her quickly. She was running away for him. She was leaving behind everything because she trusted him so deeply.

"Tonight. At midnight," Troy kissed her head and gave her a grin. She handed him one of her shoes and grinned,

"A reverse Cinderella. My promise that I will be there," He kissed her as if he would never see her again, "A promise that I will never leave you."

"I'll keep you to that promise, El," She smirked before leaving,

"Then I'll keep you to that pre-marriage proposal."

She winked and disappeared into the daylight, heading back to harsh reality.

**12:04 A.M**

**June 3, 2008**

**Bolton Residence**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

_Thump. 'SHIT!' _

Troy Bolton awoke quickly, hearing something fall into his bedroom window. Shocked, he found his secret lover. She had dirt on her knees and a leaf in her hair, but there she was.

"El."

As quickly as she could, she pulled him into a kiss.

Her chariot changed to a pumpkin. Her ball gown became a rags. And her glass slippers were now pink, Old Navy flip-flops.

_Or_ in reality: Her life changed from controlled to unknown. And her prince became just a regular guy.

And her 'Happily Never After' became a 'Happily forever after.'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Complete and total opposite of 'Black Leather Couch.' I like it. What about you?**


End file.
